Little Accident
by Aquen
Summary: Haru had not meant for it to happen, it was completely an accident. And it was more of his fault anyway, him and his knives.


_o.0... What am I DOING? I actually wrote something for a crack pairing! 0.0 Ok, I'm one who sticks to canon, I don't think up weird crack pairings, or anything like that, I stick to cannon! And here I am... liking a weird crack pairing... have they even met? (That's what makes them a crack pairing -.-)_

_But you have to admit... it's kind of cute... and they do level each other off quite well..._

_Yeah, lame excuse... anyway; I guess this story is my introduction into the world of crack pairings... yay?_

_**Spoilers**__**: Not much, if you've read at least to the Ring Conflict your good...**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (Obviously, or I would make this pairing canon xD)**_

* * *

Haru skipped happily down the street, kicking up her feet and feeling the thump of her book bag against her back. It had been a very nice day, and it still was. The sky was clear, the sun out and shining, and not to hot, the perfect day as Haru saw it. What's more was she was now heading over to Tsuna's house!

The song she hummed was a simple one, but it fit her mood and lifted her spirit even more. Tsuna would be happy she was there! It was a surprise visit, but that made it all the better!

"Voiii!" Haru stumbled, nearly falling before regaining her footing. Glancing around she saw no one, unless the old lady walking slowly down the street could have shouted like that…

Haru was about to go up and ask her if she had shouted when she heard the loud voice again, coming from the opposite direction of the old women. Turning quickly she gasped, it was coming from the direction of Tsuna's house!

Tiptoeing forward Haru peaked carefully around the edge of the street corner, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Before Tsuna's house was a group of strange looking people, four, one with strange colored hair, a black man with a dark look, a long silver haired man who looked very angry (probably the shouter) and a blond haired guy a teenager who Haru guessed was about her age. She raised an eyebrow, who were these people?  
Being the future wife of a mafia boss Haru was learning all the skills she would need to handle that life. One of those necessary skills was one she had already mastered before she had ever met Tsuna: Eavesdropping.

A _very_ necessary skill.

Haru slid down, kneeling by street corner wall, head just barely held around it so she could hear better, and listened.

"Voii!" The silver haired man screamed again. "Who's going in?"

"Shh!" The black man scowled at the screaming man. "Be quite or he'll hear us!"

"Shishishi!" The teen laughed, or at least Haru guessed it was a laugh, she had never heard a laugh like his. "This is silly, that punk should be greeting the prince, not the other way around."

"Aw!" The wild haired guy wagged a finger at the others. "Come on! Why are we still standing here? It shouldn't be that hard to go greet Tsuna!"

"Hahi!" Haru gasped, they were friends of Tsuna's! And here she was spying on them! Haru stood up quickly, clasping her hands into fists and setting her determination to help these friends of Tsuna's.

She walked forward, toward the group. Forever being the friendly, outgoing sole, she would help this odd assortment of people, for Tsuna's sake.

"Are you cosplayers?" Curiosity got the better of her.

The group turned at Haru's sudden question, not even realizing that she had been there. They stared at her, mouths agape.

Haru blinked, her question was innocent enough, and it made sense didn't it? The blond guy was even wearing a crown!

"Oi, what's this?" The blond guy leaned forward, closer to Haru. His blond hair covered his eyes but Haru could tell he was glairing at her; the murderous look was burning into her, scaring her enough even though he did not raise a hand against her. "Who's this pauper calling the prince a cosplayer?"

Haru shifted uneasily, glancing around at the group, none of them seemed pleased. The shouty guy was glairing at her, the black man scowled at her, and the wild haired man was smiling widely at her, which was in itself scarier than all the other looks.

Haru gulped, seeing her error. These men were dangerous, she could tell that now, they were not cosplayers, they must be part of the mafia.

"Hey, peasant!" The teen who seemed to think he was a prince gave her a wild looking smile, insane. "I don't hear an apology!"

There was a flash of silver and suddenly he held a knife, pointed directly at her.

"Hahi!" Haru shrieked.

"I'll run you through." The blonde's voice dropped, making the already serious situation even more life threatening in Haru's over active imagination.

"Oi!" The loud man grabbed the teen's shoulder and yanked him back. "Stop it Bel!"

"Don't lay hands on the prince!" The teen slashed at the man, who deftly jumped back, as if used to having knives slashed at him.

Haru stared in shock as the two began to fight, loudly and with many threats to each others lives.

"Don't worry about Belphegor and Squalo!" The wild haired man came forward, large smile still in place. "They're just… over energetic!"

"Excuse me miss." The large black man came up beside the wild haired man. "Do you happen to know a man named Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Y-yeah." Haru nodded enthusiastically. "Haru does! You can just follow Haru!"

The black mans eyes filled with excitement. "Squalo, Belphegor! Listen up, the little lady is going to get Tsuna for us!"

"Don't order me around!" The two fighting men said in unison, glairing together at the larger man who shrunk back under their glares, the wild haired man just laughed.

"How do you know Tsuna?" The teen, whose name was must have been Belphegor, demanded, turning his glare to Haru.

"H-Haru is a friend!" Haru smiled uneasily at the group. "N-now let's get going!" She turned quickly, heading toward the door to Tsuna's house, Belphegor's glare followed her, making her feel all the more uneasy.

She just wanted to get away from them! Hopefully when they met Tsuna they would forget about her!

_Sorry Tsuna._ Haru apologized in her mind aw she rang the doorbell. _I didn't mean to bring such unruly people into your house!_

The door opened, Tsuna's mother smiled when she saw Haru. "Haru-chan, what a pleasant surprise! And who are these?" She asked, her gaze moving from Haru to the men crowded behind Haru, her smile remained, not seeming to realize how dangerous these men were.

"T-they… they are…" Haru stuttered, chills running up and down her spine, Belphegor stood close behind her, and in her imaginations eye she could see him flicking out his silver knife and stabbing her. "They are Tsuna-san's friends!"

_Sorry Tsuna! I don't have enough practice dealing with mafia members! Please forgive me!_

"Oh!" Tsuna's mother brightened. "Well, in that case, please come in! Come in!"

Haru quickly obeyed, wanting to get far away from the knife wielding prince cosplayer. The strange group of weirdo's hesitated then entered; glancing around like the house might be booby trapped.

"Tsuna's in his room." Tsuna's mother explained. "Haru-chan, can you escort them there, you know where his room is."

"S-sure!" Haru forced a smile, but her mind screamed 'NO!' the last thing she wanted to do was escort these people to Tsuna.

But she was going to be a mafia wife, she had to be able to deal with characters such as them, this would be a small sacrifice in the name of preparation.

"Just follow me!"

She walked stiffly up the stairs, and down the hall. The loud guy, Squalo, was grumbling to himself, and sometimes snapping at the other two whose names Haru had not caught. Belphegor walked near her, an insane smile splayed on his lips, seeming content to scare her.

Finally, after what seemed like ages to Haru of walking down the hall with _them_, they made it to Tsuna's room. Haru knocked softly on the door.

"T-Tsuna-san?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Belphegor leaned over her banging on the door.

"Oi!" Haru jumped in shock then backed away quickly. "Open up, its rude to keep a prince waiting!"

That got Tsuna to his door. He opened it up quickly, eyes wide with horror and shock. "V-Varia!" He gasped.

"Shishishi," Belphegor chuckled. "Who else?"

"What are you doing here!" Tsuna seemed less than happy.

"Don't be so rude." Reborn jumped up, kicking the back of Tsuna's head. "They obviously came here for a reason; I doubt they would drop by here for just a friendly chat."

"Aw, you have such a low view of us!" The wild haired man's smile fell, and he actually seemed a bit hurt by Reborn's comment.

"But he's right." Belphegor smirked. "We came to kill him in fact!" That earned a little smile from Reborn.

"H-Haru'll just wait downstairs." Haru murmured and slid away from the dangerous looking men, leaving Tsuna and Reborn alone with them.

_Sorry Tsuna, I need more practice!__

* * *

_Haru sighed, laying her head down on the table in the living room area. This was _not_ how she had dreamed her evening with Tsuna would go. Her book bag lay beside her, reminding her that soon she would have to go home and get ready for school tomorrow, and finish up her homework. She could do that now, but she felt like wallowing in her self pity more.

Really, if it wasn't for those weird men, everything would have gone wonderfully. She could see it all now! She would have shown up at Tsuna's house, he would have been surprised and pleased, they would have finished up their homework together, then they would have hung out, maybe played a bit with Lambo and I-Pin, then Tsuna would try and keep Haru there as long as possible before Haru had to go.

Haru sighed, that would have been wonderful! Instead she sat there alone, Tsuna up with all those weirdo's, his mother outside with Lambo and I-Pin doing laundry or something, Haru didn't feel like going out and seeing.

"Eh, how boring." Haru stiffened at the voice and sat up. "Everywhere in this house is boring."

Belphegor stood in the entrance of the room, glancing around with a frown.

"What are you doing!" Haru demanded, hands balling into fists.

"The prince is bored." He said simply, a smile tugging up the corners of his mouth; he walked into the room toward the couch. "The prince thought that maybe you'd be more interesting than the rabble upstairs."

Haru gulped.

"Entertain me!" Belphegor demanded while flopping onto the couch.

"N-no!" Haru turned her head away from him, crossing her arms. She would try a new way of handling mafia men, refusing. She wondered how it would go.

Hopefully she wouldn't end up dead.

"Oh? Refusing a prince?"

She might die.

"Yes, Haru refuses!" Haru pressed on, anger and annoyance welling up inside her, giving strength behind her words.

"Shishishi." Belphegor laughed. "You're a terrible entertainer but you certainly are interesting, a peasant who ignores the orders of a prince."

Haru blushed.

"I should kill you now!"  
"Sh-shut up!" Haru snapped, her face flushed in anger, she whipped angrily toward the teen, glaring at him. He lounged on the couch, a large smile on his face.

"Shishishi!" Was his only response. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and drew out a silver knife, expertly beginning to swing it around.

"Don't do that!" Haru frowned at him. "It's dangerous."

Belphegor's already large smile widened a bit more. "Dangerous? Please, I'm a genius; they aren't in the least dangerous."

"Even to a genius they're dangerous!" Haru retorted. "You can't be perfect, you could always slip up an-"

"Oh really?" Belphegor flicked his hand, a flash of silver sweeping past Haru's head, a thud coming from behind. Haru's eyes widened, her brain registering that the insane teen had just thrown a knife right by her head! "Shishishi!"

"Hahi!" Haru jumped up, turning toward the wall behind her. A silver knife was embedded in the wall. "You can't throw the knives!" Haru rushed over, tugging out the knife, inspecting the hole it left in the wall, trying to smooth it out hoping that no one would notice the hole.

"Who say's I can't?" Belphegor countered, Haru turned back to him, anger rising. He had _another_ knife and was twirling that one around as well.

"Haru does!"

"Shishishi, and since when does a commoner order around a prince?"

Haru dropped the knife in her hand. "You can't play with knives!" Haru repeated, rushing forward, reaching out to grab the knife. Belphegor jumped back, nimble on his feet.

"Hm, fighting the prince?" Belphegor chuckled. "How naughty of the peasant!"

"Just give Haru the knife!" Haru lunged at him again; Belphegor sidestepped her, then jumped up onto the table as she lunged again. "And get off the table!"

"Shishishi!"

"Stop laughing!"

His smile was insane as he danced around the room, dodging all of Haru's jabs at the knife; he seemed to be enjoying toying with her. Haru however was having no fun at all.

Finally her patients came to an end; she stopped her chest heaving as she caught her breath.

"What, is that all?" Belphegor stood before her, knife held in his raised hand, held gloatingly over her.

Haru was silent a moment, allowing Belphegor to gloat in his 'victory', and while in the midst of a round of 'Shishishi's' she attacked.

She lunged forward, arm outstretched her hand encircling around Belphegor's thin wrist. She realized with horror that she had gone to fast, and misjudged their distance, and the two of them fell to the floor with a thud.

Haru lay there, to shocked to move, on top of Belphegor, eyes wide with fear of how he might lash out. Her mind turned off, to shocked to work. She lay on top of him, staring straight into two large golden eyes.

The two just stared at each other, Belphegor's insane smile gone, eyes as wide as Haru's. His bangs lay askew, away from his eyes, revealing dark golden eyes; Haru just stared into them, both unable to move.

_Beautiful._ Was the one word that came to Haru's slow mind. His eyes really were beautiful, why did he hide them?

Slowly her mind began to work, as if kick-started by the single word 'beautiful'.

He had such a small frame, his slender chest slowly rising and falling with his breaths. His crown had been knocked off his head, and lay beside the forgotten knife, without his crown and with his eyes visible and lacking the insane smile he looked like any normal teen.

One Haru might have been a friend of.

Then Haru began to note _other_ things.

Her hand was still wrapped around his wrist, pinning his arm down on the ground, her other arm lay by his shoulder, slightly propping her up. She was _straddling_ him; her legs on either side of his waist, her skirt had been pushed up a _bit_ too far, leaving way too much of her legs in view. Her chest was pressed against his. Her mouth was a few mere inches from him, in kissing distance!

And he was blushing!

"AHHHHH!" Haru jumped up, nearly stumbling over Belphegor's legs in her rush to get off of him. She hurried back, ramming into the wall and sliding down, huddling herself in the corner, shaking with shock.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die! He's going to kill me!_

Haru watched warily as Belphegor slowly sat up, brushing his bangs carefully back over his eyes – she had called them beautiful! - saying nothing.

"I've been violated!" Haru wailed, tears burning at the back of her eyes. "I'm sorry Tsuna-san! I'm sorry!"

Belphegor slowly picked up his crown and set it back on his head, ignoring the hysteric girl's ramblings. He then leaned back, hands propping him up.

"Hey…"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was all his fault!'

Belphegor frowned. "Oi…"

"I'm so sorry Tsuna! He violated me!"

"OI!" Belphegor shouted, snapping Haru out of her wails of self pity. "You were the one who dared molest me!"

"W-what!" Haru gasped. "I molested you!"

"You pushed me down!" Belphegor pointed out.

"I-I did not!"

"Oh, I'm quite certain you did!"

"I-it was a-an accident!" Haru stammered, curling herself tighter into a small ball.

"Haru-chan!" Tsuna burst into the room, searching wildly for her. "What happened?"

"Tsuna-san!" Haru rushed forward, wrapping her arms around his leg. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"What happened?" Tsuna asked again, having received no answer. "We heard you scream…"

Reborn was glancing shrewdly between Haru and Belphegor.

"I'm sorry!" Haru just repeated.

"What happened Bel?" Squalo glared over at Belphegor, suspicious.

"Nothing happened." Belphegor smirked at Squalo and stood, brushing off his jacket then bending down and picking up his knife. "That girl is just way to hyper."

"I'm sorry!"

Tsuna sighed. "So… did anything happen then?"

Belphegor just went and picked up the knife that Haru had dropped, while Haru continued to repeat 'I'm sorry'.

"Well, if nothing's happened." Squalo glanced over at Belphegor who said nothing. "Then we might as well leave now…"

"What!" Tsuna looked utterly confused. "B-but all you said was…hello!"

The group went silent, the only sound Haru's sniffles.

"So… all you came to say was… hi?"

The group looked around, seeming very embarrassed. Reborn smirked.

"Xanxus' orders." The big guy muttered.

"And the ninths." Squalo muttered.

Haru frowned at them, wishing they had not come.

"So… you really did come just for a… friendly visit?" Tsuna had a hard time getting the words out. Reborn had been _wrong_.

There was no response.

"Lets go, our mission is complete." Squalo muttered, the others giving mumbles of agreement. They quickly left, leaving no more room for words. Belphegor left last, casting on last look toward Haru (who frowned at him) before leaving.

Tsuna sighed, his shoulders drooping. "That was… stressful…"

Haru nodded against his leg.

"Eh?" Tsuna and Haru glanced up to see Tsuna's mother standing with a laundry basket at the doorway to the room, Lambo and I-Pin playing around her feet. "What happened? Where did your friends go Tsuna?"

"They left." Tsuna explained. "Didn't you hear Haru-chan scream?"

His mother gave him a confused look. "No, I thought I heard a scream but I just figured it was Lambo and I-Pin playing. What happened?"

Haru's face turned beat red. "I'm sorry!" She wailed.

"Nothing." Tsuna sighed.

Haru clutched his leg, the event kept playing in her mind, and with her overactive imagination she saw it from all different angles. She had been _lying_ on top of _him_! Like a… like a…. lover…

"I'm sorry!" Haru wept once more, pressing her wet face against Tsuna's pant legs.

"Eh… that's… all right." Tsuna tried to comfort her, but failed miserably, as he didn't know why he was comforting her.

Haru tried to push those terrible memories out of her mind, how the insane guy had looked so vulnerable lying there, how it felt to be so close to a male, how beautiful his eyes had been.

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

"That was embarrassing!" Squalo shouted.

"It wasn't that bad." Lussuria waved his hand as if to dismiss Squalo's comment. "At least we weren't apologizing or anything."  
"I wouldn't be able to do that." Squalo muttered.

"I would if Xanxus asked me to."

"Shut it Levi!"

Belphegor walked slowly behind the group, tugging at the ends of his hair.

"Bel~" Lussuria tilted his head back toward Belphegor. "Why so silent?"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Belphegor's face lacked the insane smile, which made his threat all the more terrifying.

No one spoke to him again.

He kept his head down; toning out the annoying conversation the others were having, trying to hide his eyes, and his blush. She had seen, had gazed right into his eyes. She was such an obnoxious girl, and rude, she had refused his orders. He was a prince! And she a mere commoner!

But the image of her big brown eyes gazing into his gold ones wouldn't leave his mind, he had been mesmerized by her eyes, by the blush that colored her face, not even realizing the compromising position they had been in until she had cried out.

Then she just kept apologizing to Tsuna, what was up with that? It made him want to throw some knives at the next Vongola boss.

Belphegor smirked, a low chuckle scaring his comrades. He was not aware such an interesting person had been with the young Vongola boss.

Things would definitely be a lot more interesting during his next visit.

* * *

_On a side note: I decided to make Bel's eyes gold because... well it fit...Is there anything else I need to say? What I've written is pretty much self explanatory... Just don't be expecting much crack pairing from me; it's NOT something I do regularly..._

_-.-_


End file.
